


A Friend For The Little Things

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x11, Canon Compliant, Episode: season03e11 Lost Souls, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Magic Loss, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: "I didn't ask for anyone's help."Izzy smiled gently."That doesn't mean you don't need it. Let me help you tonight. I thought I could just be here to make some of the little changes go a little smoother. My brother told me that you've been having difficulties with some of your makeup and beauty stuff without magic. I figured I could reintroduce you to the basics. I'm sure you knew how to do it at one point, but eventually, you turned to magic to speed things up and lost the skills. Let me help you remember. How does that sound?"





	A Friend For The Little Things

"What's going on, Alec?"

 

Izzy could see the tension in her brother's shoulders as he tapped on the screen in front of him. The blue light only highlighted the worried furrow of his brow. 

 

"Nothing's going on, Iz," he replied without taking his eyes from the screen. "I'm fine."

 

Izzy crossed her arms. She could read him like an open book, she always could, and she knew that something was bothering him. He'd been more pensive than normal all morning and he had barely said a word since arriving.

 

" _ Hermano _ , I know you better than that. Do you really think I can't tell that you're upset?"

 

Alec sighed and finally turned to face her. 

 

"I wasn't lying.  _ I'm  _ fine. It's Magnus that I'm worried about."

 

She nodded. Her heart twinged painfully at the thought of her brother's boyfriend. Magnus had been through so much in the recent weeks and she couldn't imagine the suffering he must be enduring. To have such a vital part of himself ripped away... it must be excruciating. 

 

"How's he holding up?"

 

Alec rubbed a hand down his face as he let his concern show plain on his face. 

 

"He acts like he's alright, but I know he isn't. I think he's still shaken and I can't blame him. His magic was so tied to his identity, to his existence that I don't think he quite knows what to do now that it's gone."

 

"I'm sure it must be quite the adjustment," Izzy said. "Magnus can't learn to live without his magic overnight. He's had it his whole life and now that it's gone—"

 

"It's like he doesn't know how to live," Alec finished. "He says he sees the charm in what he calls the 'mundane' way of doing things, but I think they just remind him of what he's lost. There's always this second before he starts doing something where it'll seem like he's instinctively preparing to use his magic and then he remembers that he can't. In that second, he just looks so lost. I hate that I can't help him more. He never asks, but I try to take care of things that I know he used to do with magic like cleaning the apartment or doing the laundry, but there are still little things that remind him of what he's sacrificed. It happens when he tries to paint his nails or cook dinner or do his makeup. It's the things Magnus never even used to think about that hit him the most."     

 

Izzy chewed her lip. She didn't want to just let her friend go through this alone. Since he'd started dating Alec, Magnus and Izzy had grown much closer and it was impossible for her to ignore his pain. 

 

"Maybe I can help," she suggests. "I mean, according to you, I'm no good at cooking, but maybe I can help with his nails and his makeup? I can help him relearn how to do it without his magic."

 

Alec smiled broadly at her. 

 

"You'd do that?"

 

She placed a hand on her brother's arm. "Absolutely. I care about Magnus too and if I can make even the smallest difference, I'd be more than happy to do it. Besides, I want to spend some more quality time with my future brother-in-law."

 

Alec's jaw dropped.

 

"Your what?" he stuttered. 

 

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know where this relationship is leading. With the way you look at him, I bet you think about marrying him at least once a day."

 

He flushed pink but simply stalked away to avoid the conversation. Izzy laughed at her brother's retreating back. 

 

He may be unwilling to admit it now, but he'd come to realize it eventually. 

 

.

 

Magnus was scowling down at his mess of an attempt at beef rendang. He swore he remembered how to make this, but apparently not. He felt a familiar ache in his chest. Before, he would have been able to just picture the meal and summon it with a snap of his fingers. Now, he was struggling to remember how much lemongrass he had to add and whether he was supposed to use brown sugar or white sugar. 

 

In a fit of frustration, he tossed the whole pan into the garbage with an angry grunt. Then, he realized that he couldn't just magic up a replacement pan and he definitely didn't feel like making a trip to the store to get a new one. He reluctantly retrieved the pan, scraped the food into the trash, and deposited it into the sink. 

 

Just as he was preparing to wash the offending piece of kitchenware, Magnus heard a knock at the door. He hadn't made any plans and Alexander wasn't due home for at least another three hours (not that he would knock anyway).

 

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a sight that was entirely unique. Standing in from of him was a barefaced Isabelle Lightwood dressed in a silk pajama set and carrying a pizza in one hand and a large bag in the other. 

 

"Hey, Magnus," she said with a smile as she handed him the pizza and entered the loft. 

 

"Isabelle, what a welcome surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure? Alec isn't here at the moment, just so you know."

 

She simply looked at him like he was being silly. "Oh, I know. I saw him as I left the Institute. I'm here to see you."

 

"Really?" he asked, quite dumbfounded. 

 

"Of course. You're spectacular company and I'm in dire need of a night off. If you're not interested, I can leave, but I'd really love to hang out tonight. We don't spend nearly enough time together between the weekly crises."

 

Magnus considered her for a moment. He considered Izzy his friend, but they rarely hung out alone. They tended to gravitate towards each other on group nights out and they'd chat on the phone occasionally, but it never really went beyond that. It could be nice to spend the evening together, especially when all Magnus had planned was a lonely night watching movies by himself and consuming an obscenely large bucket of popcorn. 

 

"I'd love for you to stay, Isabelle. Please, make yourself at home."

 

She grinned brightly and made her way into the kitchen with Magnus and the pizza at her heels. She sniffed the air. 

 

"Is something burning?" she asked. 

 

"Oh, just a miserable excuse for cooking that I dumped into the trash. I'm actually very glad you showed up and brought dinner with you."

 

Izzy chuckled. "You're welcome, but before we eat, go get changed into pajamas so I don't feel quite so underdressed."

 

Magnus smiled before nodding and heading back to his bedroom. He tried to avoid looking at himself in the mirror as he got changed. He didn't really want to see the messy eyeliner or imperfectly bronzed skin that he knew made up his armor for the day. It would only put a dampener on his mood. Magnus threw on a pair of pajama pants and one of Alec's oversized sweatshirts before returning to the kitchen. 

 

Izzy had poured them large glasses of red wine and placed a slice of pizza on a plate for him. She was scrolling through her phone absently, but instantly perked up when Magnus appeared in front of her. 

 

"Good, you're back. Let's eat and I can tell you about the mundane woman who hit on Alec when we were out on patrol last week..."

 

And that's how the night went on for a while. The two of them traded stories and devoured the large pepperoni pizza and a whole bottle of wine. Izzy talked about whatever shenanigans had gone down at the Institute recently and Magnus regaled her with tales of babysitting Madzie the other week and his adventures as he explored the world of the mundanes. It was nice to talk so casually with her and forget about his problems for a while. 

 

Of course, he couldn't escape them for long when Izzy brought up the one topic he had been hoping to avoid.

 

"So," she started as she reached out to lightly touch his harm. "How are you, Magnus, after everything that's happened?"

 

"I assume you mean losing my magic? Well, I'm perfectly fine, my dear. I'm managing."

 

They both knew it was a lie, but Magnus couldn't help but act like it was the truth. He'd been doing it with everyone though. With Alec, with Catarina, and now with Izzy. He didn't want anyone to see how he felt like his entire being had been shredded into pieces. 

 

"That's not what Alec told me."

 

Magnus tried to smirk as he sipped his wine. Now it all made sense. 

 

"Ah, so that's what prompted this little visit. My darling boyfriend has been gossiping about me and now you pity me."

 

He pulled his arm away from her touch. 

 

"Hey, don't misunderstand what happened. Yes, Alec confided in me, but it's because he loves you more than anything and he's worried about you. He just wants you to be happy, or at least as happy as you can be given the circumstances. As for me, well, I'm here because I care about you too. You're my friend, Magnus, and I want to be here for you. I want to help if I can."

 

Magnus huffed out a mirthless laugh. 

 

"I didn't ask for anyone's help."

 

Izzy smiled gently. 

 

"That doesn't mean you don't need it. Let me help you tonight. I thought I could just be here to make some of the little changes go a little smoother. My brother told me that you've been having difficulties with some of your makeup and beauty stuff without magic. I figured I could reintroduce you to the basics. I'm sure you knew how to do it at one point, but eventually, you turned to magic to speed things up and lost the skills. Let me help you remember. How does that sound?"

 

In that instant, Magnus saw the resemblance between Isabelle and her brother more than ever. She had the same earnestness in her dark eyes and the same determination to help those in need. However, where Alec was a bit more endearingly stubborn with his desire to be of assistance, Izzy approached the situation in a more relaxed manner. 

 

"Do I have a choice?"

 

She grinned as she sensed that he was going to give in. 

 

"Technically, yes, but I will be very disappointed if you turn me away."

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. He  _ did  _ need to learn how to do things the normal way and Izzy was bound to be a better teacher than the online tutorials he'd searched for on his laptop. 

 

"Fine," Magnus relented. 

 

"Awesome," she said as she clapped her hands together delightedly. "Let's start with the makeup. We'll need a mirror so let's do this in the bathroom."

 

She grabbed the large bag she'd brought with her and Magnus' hand and led him to the master bathroom. 

 

She dropped the bag on the counter and immediately started digging through it. She found some makeup wipes and handed them to him. 

 

"We'll need a blank canvas if we're gonna do this and, no offense, but you have a slight resemblance to a raccoon right now."

 

"Trust me, I'm well aware," Magnus replied as he removed the poorly applied eyeliner and the heavy foundation. When it was all gone, Magnus couldn't help but feel vulnerable. Alec was the only person he ever let see him like this and it felt strange to let someone else bear witness to it. 

 

Izzy didn't even seem to notice though as she laid out a series of bottles, sponges, palettes, and brushes. 

 

"Alright, handsome, let's get started."

 

Izzy began to guide him through the basics and Magnus felt his confidence grow. When Izzy would demonstrate on herself, Magnus could copy it almost perfectly onto his own face. He actually started having fun and he could laugh with Izzy whenever he made a silly mistake. 

 

When they got to the eyeliner, Magnus felt some of his anxiety return. Eyeliner had always been important to him, had always been the one thing that made him feel a little safer in his own skin. Not being able to do it in the past few weeks had left him feeling exposed and uncertain. 

 

He dutifully watched Izzy do her eyeliner in the mirror and listened carefully as she explained her technique.

 

"Okay, Magnus, your turn," she said, handing him the pencil. 

 

Magnus raised it to his eye hesitantly. Izzy lightly shifted the angle of his hand and adjusted his grip before nodding for him to continue. 

 

"Nice and slow," she said softly. "Try to do short strokes."

 

He smiled at her in the mirror before returning to his work. He took a deep breath and finished lining his right eye and then his left. 

 

When he looked at his completed effort, Magnus was mildly impressed with himself. He'd looked better when he'd used his magic, but this wasn't terrible either. 

 

"Very nice," Izzy assured him before showing him the last few steps he would need for a complete look. 

 

About ten minutes later, Izzy misted his face with setting spray and gave him a moment to just look at himself. 

 

Magnus couldn't help but beam when he saw himself. For the first time in a while, he felt like himself again. He didn't feel helpless and weak. He felt like Magnus Bane, like he could sit comfortable in his skin. He was strong and powerful and one hell of a force to be reckoned with, even without his magic. He felt like he could function again. 

 

"Isabelle," Magnus said, turning toward her, "thank you for this. I really needed this tonight."

 

She scrunched her nose fondly at him. 

 

"No thanks necessary. I was glad to do it. You've helped me on more than one occasion and it's about time I started returning the favor."

 

She leaned in and pulled him into a warm hug. Magnus smiled and held her tightly. He'd never had a real sibling before, but he was starting to understand what it felt like to have a sister. 

 

Izzy pulled back from the embrace and smiled up at him. 

 

"Well, we still have about an hour and a half before Alec gets home so I suggest a movie, another bottle of wine, and taking care of those dreadfully naked nails of yours. What do you say?"

 

"I say that sounds like a marvelous idea."

 

So that's what they did. The two of them sat together on the couch and painted their nails together with a perfectly cheesy romcom playing in the background. They shared some white wine, straight from the bottle this time, and laughed at the ridiculous plot of the film. 

 

It was more fun than Magnus had expected it would be and he found himself feeling grateful to have someone like Isabelle in his life. She was the kind of friend who was always there when you needed her, even when you didn't know you needed her. She was warm and sweet and unbelievably steadying. She always made sure that you were okay and she was there to support you even when the answer to that question was 'no'. 

 

About three quarters of the way through the movie, the wine finally caught up to her and she fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Magnus smiled and reached for a blanket to cover her with. He tried to stay awake to see the end of the movie but he soon followed Izzy's lead and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

 

He didn't wake until he heard the front door shut and footsteps thudded on the ground. Magnus cracked his eyes open. Alec was standing in front of him and Isabelle, his expression happy and tender. 

 

"Hey," Magnus whispered in a sleep-heavy voice. 

 

"Hey there, beautiful," Alec whispered back. He knelt on the ground in front of Magnus so that their faces were level and Magnus didn't have to strain his neck to look up at him from his seated position. 

 

Alec leaned in and kissed him gently in greeting. It was chaste but it sent a warm hum through Magnus' veins. 

 

"It seems like you had a fun night," Alec commented as he let his eyes drift over to the sleeping Isabelle. 

 

"I did. I love your sister, by the way. She's absolutely wonderful."

 

Alec smiled and reached over the move her hair out of her face. 

 

"She really is."

 

They sat in silence for a moment before Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus again. 

 

"You really do look beautiful, Magnus. I know I've told you that you don't need makeup, and that's the truth, but it makes you happy and happiness makes you look ten times more beautiful than you already are. I'm thankful that Izzy was able to give this back to you."

 

Alec squeezed Magnus' hand before standing. 

 

"Can Izzy stay in the guest room tonight? I'd rather she sleep it off here than trying to make her way back to the Institute."

 

"Of course," Magnus answered through a yawn. 

 

Alec bent down and scooped his sister into his arms. She practically melted against him. She grumbled something that Magnus couldn't hear but made Alec smile.

 

"Yeah, Iz, I love my boyfriend too. He's pretty great," Alec murmured and winked at Magnus as he walked past him. 

 

Magnus forced himself to his feet and shuffled into the bathroom. He couldn't go to bed with his makeup on or else his pillowcase would pay the price. Surprisingly, he wasn't reluctant to take it off. He knew he'd be able to do it all over the next day thanks to Isabelle's help. 

 

Once he was barefaced once more, he went straight to his bed and collapsed against his pillows. When Alec settled in beside him, Magnus finally let himself fall asleep, more content than he'd been in days. 

 

Magnus' last thought before drifting off was that even in the midst of everything that happened, in the midst of feeling like his whole identity had been ripped away from him, maybe there was a way to find himself again. Maybe tonight had been the first step.


End file.
